


Leap of Faith

by lucidscreamer



Series: The Real Ghostbusters Poetry Collection [1]
Category: Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Poetry, Smarm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a quiet moment, Peter Venkman contemplates his friendship with the other Ghostbusters. "I know you'll catch me when I fall."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leap of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Poet's Note: Peter Venkman thinks about his friends, the other Ghostbusters. (This is, of course, RGB continuity. I much prefer "The Real Ghostbusters" over the movies - and, as far as I'm concerned, "Extreme Ghostbusters" doesn't exist!)
> 
> Disclaimer: The character of Peter Venkman is the creation of Harold Ramis, Dan Ackroyd, and Ivan Reitman. The RGB version of the good doctor also owes a lot to the superb talents of the late Lorenzo Music. The Peter Venkman depicted in this poem is strictly the author's interpretation of the character.

Leap of Faith

I know you'll catch me when I fall.  
With me it's never 'if',  
I'll take a header sooner not later.

'Grace' and I aren't on easy terms;  
No rebellious angel  
ever crashed and burned  
harder than me.

Rough landings are my stock in trade,  
but you're always there:  
my lifeline, anchor, compass…friend.  
I trust you with my soul.

I know you'll catch me when I fall.  
I know you'll never  
let me go.

© 11/24/01 Lucidscreamer


End file.
